thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 12
Digitization #Bombing of VersaLife building -- destruction of UC? #Crematorium in Yankee Stadium #Schools, buses, garbage, maintenance all suspended. JFK/LaGuardia shut down. #Rich are fleeing New York #Where is Renton? ##'Ton overrun by squatters ##Condemned? #Where is Allred? ##Clinic open ##Not there ##Told staff not to report #Internet down #Blackout of news -- smuggled footage of black helis and riot cops #Temporary, "necessary to protect way of life" #Liz is a grad student (are the other nurses, too? One went to Lagos) ##"I'm beginning to wonder if he might not have the right idea... #"I saw the cops shoot someone right in front of me. It's not like television. It's just a pop and then there's some blood on the ground." #"Goddamn, but I'm tired of living like this." Analysis #Definitely so. That was quite an explosion back there in the labs. #Very very strange. People must be dying by the thousands. I am surprised that this is the only mention of public crematoriums in the game; Central Park and the National Mall come to mind as other potential sites. #NYC being shut down is a stunning blow to public morale. Reminds me of a great Stephen King novel, The Stand, where a pandemic rips apart the human race (albeit in a much quicker fashion than the Gray Death). Shutting down the city should be made a larger part of the game; I feel it doesn't contain the sense of urgency it ought to. #Very similar scenario to the Yellow Fever outbreak of 1793, where the rich fled to the countryside, leaving Philadelphia to be a ghost town for several months that year. #Renton seems to have left town, likely in search of Sandra as she makes her way to Eugene, OR. Squatters have overtaken the old 'Ton, keeping in line with the rest of New York City as a (probable) Gray Death-induced economic collapse keeps its grip. ##The bum has more information on the 'Ton -- condemned. Reason unspecified, likely the horribly dangerous elevator or the fact that he housed you and Paul? #The clinic is the final lifeline for many Hell's Kitchen citizens; the fact that Allred has gone means that NYC is truly on the brink of collapse. Amazing the difference between Hong Kong and Manhattan. #New York Net, likely a city-state on the internet (which may be how Internet 3 is organized -- central hubs and the like; similar to Geocities, of all things), is temporarily down, almost certainly part of martial law and the media blackout. #Also unsurprising, considering the attempt at peacekeeping ops by UNATCO and FEMA. The smuggled footage is likely a kind of currency among the media. #Yes, but how temporary? Martial law is a pretty substantial move for any government to take. Undoing it will take weeks or months. #Snippets like this in Deus Ex (and Fallout 3, for instance) are quite the gems; just enough backstory for personal attachment, but with nothing else left behind, you're made to wonder what became of this APriest that Liz sent the letter to, or what ends up happening to her, or... ##Fleeing the country would be advisable. The United States, at least, is on the brink of complete shutdown. Martial law stateside is quite different than the simple curfews that seem to be present in Paris. #The bums in New York (not strictly present in any other city, as far as the player can see) are great to talk to. Excellent quotes all around. Page 13 Category:Project Pages